<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocktail Lait Orange by CapitaineZephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083754">Cocktail Lait Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitaineZephyr/pseuds/CapitaineZephyr'>CapitaineZephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, OS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitaineZephyr/pseuds/CapitaineZephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que dans un bar, tout s'y passe. Et quand Castiel a des problèmes, c'est là qu'il va.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocktail Lait Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un petit OS pour une amie (Nafrayu (sur FF.net), allez lire ses fanfictions, elle écrit du Sabriel !) parce que je lui avais promis que pour la fin de son mémoire je lui écrirais !</p><p>Merci à Mizu Kaiyou pour sa correction et son aide ! Même si en vrai quand je galère pour la fin, elle est inutile mais on l'aime quand même !</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce soir là était plutôt calme, et ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Les habitués étaient à leurs places respectives attribuées par eux-mêmes. Un petit groupe d'habitués jouait aux cartes, deux jeunes se faisaient du pied prêts à se sauter dessus, un étudiant travaillait sur son mémoire, des amis étaient venus boire un ou deux verres pour fêter l'obtention du nouveau travail de l'un. Et si Lucifer savait tout cela, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était au bar et avait vu sur tout le monde. Non, il connaissait tout ce monde, il savait la vie de chacun presque dans les moindres détails.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre habitué qui vint s'asseoir directement au bar, comme toujours. Lucifer sourit de manière moqueuse.</p><p>- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, gamin, t'as pas l'âge.</p><p>- Je te signale que j'ai vingt-et-un ans depuis plus de sept mois, Lucifer, répondit le plus jeune.</p><p>L'aîné ricana doucement.</p><p>- Tu as l'âge juste légal de faire tout ce que tu faisais déjà avant, bravo Castiel. Un bière pour fêter ça, gamin ? se moqua Lucifer.</p><p>Castiel renifla dédaigneusement.</p><p>- Tu sais bien que non.</p><p>- Ah oui, l'interdiction de monsieur le pasteur, j'avais oublié.</p><p>- Ne te moque pas de mon père.</p><p>Lucifer roula des yeux sans se départir de son sourire. Il attrapa un verre, les bouteilles qu'il lui fallait et servit l'habituel cocktail lait orange sans alcool à Castiel. Encore une fois, il le connaissait, savait ce qu'il buvait. Pas d'alcool, et rien de chaud sauf le thé au caramel.</p><p>- Alors gamin, ça avance avec Dean ? questionna nonchalamment Lucifer en essuyant un verre fraîchement rincé – cliché typique des barmans.</p><p>Soupirant, Castiel secoua la tête.</p><p>- Il est retourné avec Cassie. Mais ça va. Je suis même content pour lui, il était tellement démoralisé quand elle l'a quitté, ajouta-t-il en sirotant sa boisson.</p><p>Bien évidemment il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait mais il était réellement content pour l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis ses quinze ans. Sauf que ça faisait mal de le voir avec elle dans les bras. Castiel laissa sa tête retomber contre le bar en soupirant longuement. Puis la releva brusquement, et soupira une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil Lucifer ne manqua rien du spectacle.</p><p>- Après je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de lui, repris soudainement le fils du pasteur faisant arquer un sourcil au barman.</p><p>- Ah ouais ?</p><p>- Hum. Je pense que c'était plutôt un coup de cœur d'un gamin de quinze ans.</p><p>Lucifer eu un petit sourire, à la limite de la nostalgie. Ses amours de quinze ans remontait à bien loin pour le coup.</p><p>- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour un autre homme. Sauf que je crois qu'il est aussi hétéro celui-là.</p><p>Sans prendre la peine de se cacher dans sa main, Lucifer se mit à rire doucement sans gêne devant l'air blasé qu'abordait Castiel.</p><p>- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai aucune chance moi, ce n'est pas ma faute quand même.</p><p>- Si, un peu, arrête de tomber amoureux des hétérosexuels.</p><p>- Mais je ne peux pas savoir sans demander. Et je me vois mal aller voir ce gars et lui faire : « Salut, est-ce que par un pur hasard miraculeux et fabuleux tu serais homosexuel ? », il va me regarder, appeler mon père et lui demander de me crucifier.</p><p>Cette fois-ci Lucifer éclata franchement de rire.</p><p>- J'ai des images de toi crucifié dans la tête maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il en riant toujours.</p><p>- Ne rigole pas, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! riposta Castiel.</p><p>Lucifer se calma peu après, il s'essuya les yeux qu'il avait humides à force de rire.</p><p>- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...</p><p>- Va le voir et dit le lui. N'attends pas deux millénaires pour le faire, répliqua Lucifer.</p><p>- Et s'il me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ?</p><p>- Tu le connais un peu ce type ?</p><p>Castiel hocha la tête.</p><p>- Il est susceptible de te regarder comme si tu étais un monstre ?</p><p>Castiel secoua négativement la tête.</p><p>- Alors c'est parfait ! Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à lui dire, tu lui fais comprendre.</p><p>- Comment ?</p><p>Lucifer resservit Castiel en réfléchissant. Il avait des tonnes d'idées mais le petit jeune n'aurait jamais le cran de faire certaines choses. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui collait avec son caractère timide et réservé quand il ne connaissait pas la personne, tout en sachant qu'il lui arrivait d'agir sous l'impulsivité. Avec lui c'était différent, leur pères étaient de vieux amis, Lucifer l'avait vu grandir. Il lui avait servit de grand frère quand son véritable grand frère était trop jeune pour le faire. Lui étant fils unique, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé.</p><p>- Tu te plantes devant lui et tu l'embrasses, il devrait comprendre je pense. Il faut qu'il y ait du monde bien entendu, sinon il va partir en courant. Là il ne pourra pas.</p><p>- Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver... Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne va pas déguerpir en courant ? demanda Castiel.</p><p>- Parce que j'ai déjà expérimenté ça une fois. Michel ne voulait pas assumer notre relation. Alors en plein milieu de la cour du lycée je lui ai roulé une pelle. Je peux te garantir qu'il n'est pas parti. Bon, on a été envoyé chez le directeur mais au moins il assumait après. Et tu peux me croire, Michel c'est le type qui déguerpissait plus vite que son ombre, expliqua Lucifer.</p><p>Castiel hocha lentement la tête. C'était quelque chose de faisable. Enfin, tout du moins, il pensait pouvoir arriver à le faire. C'était un petit village, et tout le monde s'était toujours douté que le fils cadet du pasteur aimait les hommes. Alors il n'y avait pas de problème de le faire en pleine rue. Il se savait déjà incapable d'avouer ses sentiments. Il avait passé six ans de sa vie à observer Dean de loin, ne lui parlant surtout depuis que Sam, le petit frère de Dean, sortait avec son frère aîné à lui, Gabriel. Pauvre pasteur maudit avec deux fils homosexuels. Encore que Gabriel avait eu le temps de faire un gosse avec son ex-petite amie.</p><p>Lucifer s'accouda au comptoir et claqua des doigts devant les yeux du cadet des Novak, le faisant sursauter.</p><p>- Allô l'Enfer appelle le Paradis.</p><p>- Euh, oui, euh, quoi ?</p><p>- Je te demandais qui était ce type pour qui ton petit cœur de midinette battait.</p><p>Castiel rougit furieusement.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas un cœur de midinette ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras faisant rire à nouveau Lucifer.</p><p>- Comme tu veux, gamin.</p><p>Il secoua la tête, en riant toujours et commença à se relever pour aller travailler, peut être. Castiel ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela, se redressa, tendit la main, attrapa le col de Lucifer et l'embrassa. C'est ce moment là que choisit Crowley, le collègue de Lucifer, pour revenir de la réserve. Il observa un instant la scène, que tout le bar fixait, avant de toussoter.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas vous déranger en plein élan dégueulasse d'affection mais Lucifer, y'a d'autres gens qui attendent pour boire.</p><p>La seule réponse qu'il pu avoir c'est le majeur levé de son collègue. Crowley soupira et s'occupa lui même des clients. Lucifer mit fin au baiser et fixa Castiel droit dans les yeux.</p><p>- Et c'est ça que Dean il rate ? s'étonna Lucifer.</p><p>Castiel, plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, s'enfonça dans son siège, espérant probablement disparaître. L'aîné fronça les sourcils un court moment.</p><p>- Attends... J'y crois pas ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'étais hétéro ? s'exclama Lucifer.</p><p>- Parce que tu parles toujours de ta relation avec Michel comme étant une erreur..., tenta Castiel en s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son siège.</p><p>- J'ai beaucoup souffert de notre rupture, mais l'erreur était pour lui. Il s'est rendu compte après qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, ou pas moi en tout cas.</p><p>- Mais toi tu...</p><p>- Mais moi rien du tout, le coupa Lucifer. Moi je suis bisexuel, gamin, tout simplement.</p><p>Toujours aussi rouge, Castiel écarquilla les yeux à la phrase de Lucifer, qui ricana à nouveau.</p><p>- T'es adorable rouge comme ça, on dirait le Diable, sourit Lucifer, faisant s'étouffer Castiel. Ah oui, c'est peut être le genre de phrase que je devrais éviter afin que ton père ne m'exorcise pas sur la place publique.</p><p>Castiel secoua la tête et sorti en courant du bar. Lucifer fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de prendre la suite de Castiel en hurlant un « Je reviens rapidement ! » à Crowley qui soupira longuement avant de prendre la place de Lucifer en marmonnant. Lucifer, quant à lui rattrapa Castiel sur le parking. L'obligea à se retourner vers lui et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de parler.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En espérant que ce petit Cacifer vous ai plût ! Moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire ~</p><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>